Gokigen Sayonara
Gokigen Sayonara (ご機嫌サヨナラ) is a coupling song from IZ*ONE’s Japanese debut single, Suki to Iwasetai type A. It was also adapted to a Korean version in their Korean comeback, HEART*IZ. Featured Members Lyrics Rōmaji= Gokigen sayonara la-la-la-la-la Namida nanka ka-ka-ka Nagase na-na-na-na nai Heiki Da tte da tte Ima mo mo-mo-mo-mo Anata o Suki na no wa kawaranai Hohoende sayonara la-la-la-la Omoide ippai pa-ppa-ppai Arigato to-to-to-to Thank you Nan ka nan ka Shiawase se-se-se-se Ashita wa aenai no ni Tsuyogari fushigi Color|Hyewon|Hye}}/ (Rabu rabu no shoomi kigen) Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ Furikaette mo kookai shite inai Sukkiri sayonara la-la-la-la Nagusame to ka ka-ka Iranai shi shi-shi-shi-shi Yokei Naze ka naze ka Ima wa wa-wa-wa-wa Nanni mo Sabishisa o kanjinai Mae muite sayonara la-la-la-la Senaka o oshite te-te-te Yuuki o-o-o-o Kureta Zutto zutto Ii hito to-to-to-to Anata ni aete yokatta Heartbreak saikoo Koi no tobira shimemashoo Kirai ni naritaku nai anata o… Risoo no sayonara Shite mitai tte te-te-te-tte Omotteta ta-ta-ta Negai Sonna sonna Wakare re-re-re-re Aru wake ga nai no ni ni ni ni ni Gokigen sayonara la-la-la-la-la Namida nanka ka-ka-ka Nagase na na-na-na nai Heiki Da tte da tte Ima mo mo-mo-mo-mo Anata o Suki na no wa kawaranai Hohoende sayonara la-la-la-la Omoide ippai pa-ppa-ppai Arigato to-to-to-to Thank you Nan ka nan ka Shiawase se-se-se-se Ashita wa aenai no ni Tsuyogari fushigi Gokigen sayonara |-| Kanji= どんなに　どんなに 愛し合っていても 突然に　突然に 関係　終わるものね 誰のせいとかそういうんじゃなく ハートの間違い　(運命の mistake) でもホントに素敵な恋だった ご機嫌サヨナラ　ラララララ 涙なんか　かかか 流せな　なななない 平気 だって　だって 今も　もももも あなたを 好きなのは変わらない 微笑んでサヨナラ　ララララ 思い出いっぱい　ぱっぱっぱい ありがと　とととと Thank you なんか　なんか しあわせ　せせせせ 明日は会えないのに 強がり不思議 どうして　どうして 悲しくないんだろう？ みんなが　みんなが 心配しているのに 夢もいつかは覚めるもんだと 気づいていたのよ　(ラブラブの賞味期限) 振り返っても　後悔していない スッキリサヨナラ　ララララ 慰めとか　かか 要らないし　しししし 余計 なぜか　なぜか 今は　はははは 何にも 寂しさを感じない 前向いてサヨナラ　ララララ 背中を押して　ててて 勇気を　ををを くれた ずっと　ずっと いい人　とととと あなたに会えてよかった Heartbreak 最高 もう行って　(もう行って) 今すぐに 背中を　(向けてよ) 見つめられたら　気が変わっちゃう ポジティブなうちに 恋の扉　締めましょう 嫌いになりたくない　あなたを… 理想のサヨナラ してみたいって　てててって 思ってた　たたた 願い そんな　そんな 別れ　れれれれ あるわけがないのに にににに ご機嫌サヨナラ　ラララララ 涙なんか　かかか 流せな　なななない 平気 だって　だって 今も　もももも あなたを 好きなのは変わらない 微笑んでサヨナラ　ララララ 思い出いっぱい　ぱっぱっぱい ありがと　とととと Thank you なんか　なんか しあわせ　せせせせ 明日は会えないのに 強がり不思議 ご機嫌サヨナラ |-| English= No matter how much We love each other Suddenly suddenly our relationship ends It's not about who's fault it is but a heart's mistake (A fate's mistake) But it was a truly wonderful love A happy goodbye Can't shed no tears I'm feeling fine Because I still love you And that doesn't change Goodbye with a smile Thank you for so many memories Thank you Somehow happy I won't be able to see you tomorrow But I pretend to be strong Strange Why, why don't I feel sad? Even though everyone is worried about me Because I knew that I'd wake up From my dream someday on the expiration date of love Looking back, I have no regrets No regret saying goodbye to you Don't need no consolation No need For some reason Now I don't feel lonely at all Goodbye facing forward You pushed my back And gave me courage You've been a nice person. I'm glad I met you Heartbreak The best‼︎ Please go now Right now Please turn away from me If you look at me I will change my mind While it's still positive let's close the door of love I don't want to hate you I wanted an ideal goodbye It was my wish Even though such parting cannot exist A happy goodbye Can't shed no tears I'm feeling fine Because I still love you And that doesn't change Goodbye with a smile. Thank you for so many memories Thank you Somehow happy I won't be able to see you tomorrow, But I pretend to be strong Strange A happy goodbye Category:Japanese Releases Category:Discography Category:Suki to Iwasetai